Field of the Invention
The present system relates to an energy efficient panel system for exterior and interior walls and ceilings that are fire resistant, water resistant, energy efficient, soundproof and lightweight.
Description of the Related Art
Man has been creating and erecting structures for centuries, and as such, man continues to investigate new manners to decorate structures and while simultaneously incorporating functionality and safety as well.
There are many ways to improve the safety and enjoyment of a structure. Such methods to improve safety include fireproofing and waterproofing. Additional means that can be used to increase the enjoyment of one occupying a structure include soundproofing and making it energy efficient so that it costs less to operate a building.
Furthermore, people enjoy decorating their homes and buildings not only as a form of expression, but also as a way for their building to stand out and possibly attract customers.
The fabrication of natural stone cladding panels and other such edifice enhancement system continue to gain popularity, as well as capability. Concurrently, installation may be affected in numerous manners, some of which feature differing retaining systems and methods. In many of the concurrent facing systems, attachment may typically be completed within a relatively short time frame when high speed attachment methods are utilized. This allows contractors to minimize labor costs and get income-generating new construction or renovation projects to market as fast as possible without sacrificing quality.
Numerous attachment systems operate relatively straightforward compared to the labor intensive approaches used with heavy stone slabs, which typically involve applying mortar and/or grout. One system utilizes a concealed screw attachment method. Within the concealed screw attachment method, there may exist numerous metal plates extending from the rearward side of the natural stone panels. These plates are long enough to enter the joints, and are affixed to the substrate with screws. Backer rods and sealants are then used to conceal any screws in the joint areas. The result is a strong, lightweight, shatter-resistant system that has the appearance of thicker and heavier slab stone.
The concealed screw method of installing certain genres of panels features a number of practical benefits. Specifically the concealed screw method requires fairly basic tools and supplies, is simplified because of the low weights of certain panels, can be completed by glaziers, mill workers, stone setters, and other construction and carpentry professionals, can be completed in the field at any time of the year and in any weather.
Additional installation methods include tab mounted method, clip system, utilization of an adhesive to bond panels directly to the substrate and channel installation for translucent natural stone panels. Many of these methods clip attachment method involve the use of shaped clips and/or shaped moldings. Moldings are mechanically secured to the substrate and clips are attached to the backs of the natural stone cladding panels at the locations indicated in the shop drawings. The panels are then slid into place; the clips fit into the moldings. Finally, structural silicone may be utilized to secure the system.
Setting heavy natural stone slabs into place utilizing materials mortar and grout requires a specialized skill set. Attempting to set in place stone weighing as much as 30 pounds per square foot requires a significant amount of manpower and a high level of manpower is also required for solid stone cladding installation. The clip attachment approach for stone panels that weigh between 2.5 and 3.3 pounds per square foot is comparatively simple. Requiring installation supplies and tools that most construction professionals have at their disposal, the clip installation can usually be completed by carpenters, stone setters, glaziers, mill workers and craftsmen with relevant construction knowledge and experience.
The fabrication of natural stone cladding panels and other such edifice enhancement system continue to gain popularity, as well as capability. Concurrently, installation may be affected in numerous manners, some of which feature differing retaining systems and methods. In many of the concurrent facing systems, attachment may typically be completed within a relatively short time frame when high speed attachment methods are utilized. This allows contractors to minimize labor costs and get income-generating new construction or renovation projects to market as fast as possible without sacrificing quality.
Many of the attachment systems are relatively straightforward compared to the labor intensive approaches used with heavy stone slabs, which typically involve applying mortar and/or grout. One system utilizes a concealed screw attachment method. In the concealed screw attachment method, there are numerous metal plates extending from the backs of the natural stone panels. These plates are long enough to enter the joints, and are affixed to the substrate with screws. Backer rod and sealant are then used to conceal any screws in the joint areas. The result is a strong, lightweight, shatter-resistant system that has the appearance of thicker and heavier slab stone.
The concealed screw method of installing panels features a number of practical benefits. Specifically the concealed screw method requires fairly basic tools and supplies, is simplified because of the low weights of certain panels, can be completed by glaziers, mill workers, stone setters, and other construction and carpentry professionals, can be completed in the field at any time of the year and in any weather.
Additional installation methods include tab mounted method, clip system, utilization of an adhesive to bond panels directly to the substrate and channel installation for translucent natural stone panels.
Many of these methods clip attachment method involve the use of shaped clips and/or shaped moldings. Moldings are mechanically secured to the substrate and clips are attached to the backs of the natural stone cladding panels at the locations indicated in the shop drawings. The panels are then slid into place; the clips fit into the moldings. Finally, structural silicone may be utilized to secure the system.
Setting heavy natural stone slabs into place utilizing materials mortar and grout requires a specialized skill set. Attempting to set in place stone weighing as much as 30 pounds per square foot requires a significant amount of manpower and a high level of manpower is also required for solid stone cladding installation. The clip attachment approach for stone panels that weigh between 2.5 and 3.3 pounds per square foot is comparatively simple. Requiring installation supplies and tools that most construction professionals have at their disposal, the clip installation can usually be completed by carpenters, stone setters, glaziers, mill workers and craftsmen with relevant construction knowledge and experience.